


A Summer Full Of Hope

by Thicc_eyebrows



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), I hate the monokubs with a passion, M/M, Monokubs as human, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Romance, Set in America, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicc_eyebrows/pseuds/Thicc_eyebrows
Summary: Camp Hope's Peak is an exclusive camp designed for the pleasure of only the most affluent and talented of America. However, it will become more to a set of campers as they experience wacky camp counselors, twin sister team leaders that are more focused on politics than their jobs, and perhaps even blooming relationships. Will this summer change their lives forever?Note: Rating may change





	1. The Hope to Man Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I want to start off by saying thank you for wanting to check out this story and I hope you enjoy! Also, this is my first fanfiction so any advice I can get would be fantastic. If it wasn't clear in the tags, this story is set in America. I'm not trying to shame Japanese culture by "Americanizing" this piece of fiction. I am simply more aware of American culture and I wouldn't want to attempt to write a story about a culture I am uneducated about and honestly, I'm not sure how common summer camps are in Japan, to begin with.

Summer camp wasn’t really the first idea that popped into Hajime Hinata’s mind when he heard “summer” and “fun” put together in a sentence, but here he was sitting on the plastic bench of a bus stop. To begin with, he wasn’t really the most nature-loving person out there. He had always been more suited for the indoors. It wasn’t as if this whole camping ordeal was his idea, if he could, he would be studying and picking up any jobs he could to support his family. He was determined to get into the honors classes at his high school and he knew with enough hard work, it could become possible. The foolish idea of summer camp was his parents' fault, they were persistent on him having a “true American summer”, whatever that was supposed to be. It was just a branch of their overarching idea that he had to become a “true man.”

So far, all of their attempts had failed. Sports? Ha, Hajime could hardly dribble a basketball let alone play any sport. The only active thing he was involved in was the track team, and even then he was just a mediocre runner. Boy Scouts wasn’t any better as he quickly discovered that tying knots and starting fires was a lot harder than they seemed. At this point, he could only guess that his parents had gotten the idea that being a man meant one undergoing the experience of summer camp. He almost hated how determined they were, they had even pulled some strings and got him accepted into the nicest camp around, Camp Hope’s Peak. Supposedly, a friend of his father’s somehow knew the owner of the camp. His father’s friend had somehow magically gotten an invitation for Hajime . That’s right, this camp was so exclusive that the only way to be a part of it was by invite. 

He didn’t put up much of a fight when his parents exploded with joy as they told him about the summer camp. They claimed that only the most elite and wealthiest had the privilege of being invited to attend the camp, two things the Hinata's’ were not. Though he would be the black sheep of the heard, Hajime couldn’t help but be curious and he had secretly always wanted to experience life at its finest with the affluent.  

Unfortunately, he was starting to regret his choice as the sun was beating down such harsh rays that he was thankful for the salvation of the roof that lingered over the bus stop. He could tell the heat would only increase as the season went on. Of course, he just had to dress in the most inappropriate way possible; he was sure regretting the fact that he was wearing skinny jeans when the humidity was threatening to boil him alive. To distract himself, Hajime looked over at his duffle bag and went through a mental checklist. 

_ Socks? Check. Swimsuits? Yup.  _

He continued down his mental list until a particular bus came into view. His olive eyes squinted as he got a closer glance at the bus and it dawned on him what it was. When he was scrolling through the Hope’s Peak website on a late, restless night, he remembered finding a part explaining how all campers would be picked up and dropped off by a signature Hope’s Peak bus.  He just knew that’s what was quickly approaching his stop. The bus had the similar layout of a typical school bus, however, it seemed to be crafted with more quality and seemed to have the accommodates of a charter bus such as air conditioning. The paint job seemed to glow in the blazing sun, especially the iconic camp symbol: A detailed shield with wings that had a crown sitting on top.  

The bus slowed to a stop as soon as the driver noticed Hajime. Hajime pushed himself up from the sticky bench and swung his bag over his shoulder as the bus doors opened like a gaping mouth. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as soon as he stepped foot inside the bus. Cool air surrounded him like a welcoming embrace. Before he could get too jazzed about the bus being air conditioned, the bus driver cleared his throat as he held out his hand in anticipation. 

Realization smacked Hajime over the head as he clumsily dug his invitation out of his pocket, handing it to the driver. As Hajime got a good look at the bus driver, he realized that he mustn’t have been that much older than him. He was tall and lean and had on, what Hajime would consider way too much green. The only way that someone could tell that this driver was part of the staff was his Hope’s Peak hat and name that read “Dan Monokuma.” Hajime didn’t have much time to muddle over his curious last name before Dan let out a grunt of satisfaction and handed Hajime his invitation back.  Hajime headed to the back of the bus to claim a seat. He promptly realized that he was the first passenger. His mood increased slightly as he plopped down into a seat, wiggling around until he was comfortable.

He had certainly never been in such a luxurious ride before. The bus was more like a limo than a typical bus . He felt like a Hollywood star as he leaned back in the leather seat that resembled a recliner than a bus seat. His gaze was drawn to a nearby plug for any type of electronic device. He scanned the bus, noticing a restroom that was tucked in the very back and rows of T.V’s that were installed in the back of every chair. 

After ogling his surroundings, Hajime turned his attention over to the window next to him and looked out onto the view of uniform suburban houses. This was the life he had always lived, the simplistic urban lifestyle, and he was getting sick of it. With a silent goodbye, he couldn’t help but smile to himself as excitement twisted in his stomach.  The bus then roared to life and started to move, picking up momentum. 

His eyes grew heavy as the natural sway of the bus seemed to put him in a trace. Before he drifted off, he couldn’t help but ponder with an uncharacteristically optimistic attitude.

_ Maybe, just maybe, this will actually be pretty great. I will be surrounded by the people I was always meant to be around. For once, I feel a little… Hopeful. _

  
  
  
  



	2. Hope Of An Ordinary Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe this happened to me, I’m just an ordinary guy. There’s nothing special about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter is short, however, as the story goes on, chapters will become progressively longer as more characters are added to the story. Also, I've never played Ultra Despair Girls, so I didn't have much to work with when I was writing Komaru. If her character is off, please do tell me, and I'll salvage what I can. That's all I had to say, enjoy this chapter!

“Gosh, you are sooo lucky Makoto!” Komaru whined as she poked her brother’s, Makoto, arm. Makoto couldn’t help but smile at his sister’s comment. “You know,” she continued, “I wish I was as fancy as you, getting to go to some fancy summer camp.” She swung her legs back and forth that were dangling from the bus stop bench.  

“I suppose it is pretty fancy,” Makoto admitted as he glanced down at the sparkling invitation in his hand. “I can’t believe this happened to me, I’m just an ordinary guy. There’s nothing special about me.” 

“So?” His sister crossed his arms and puffed up her face. “Who cares? Wanna trade, cause I’m sure literacy camp is going to be a blast!” She moaned in annoyance, “Can’t believe mom and dad thought it would be ‘good’ for me to go to this stupid camp! Reading is boring!”

Makoto plastered an uncomfortable smile on his face. “Reading not’s that bad, you might even make some friends.” 

His words of comfort did no good as Komaru groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I’ll be surrounded by nerds!”  

_ Being surrounded by nerds is not necessarily a bad thing, Komaru. Of course, at this point, I doubt she’ll listen to me.  _

“I know you’ll be able to make the best of the situation, just like you always do,” Makoto assured his sister as he patted her back. She removed her hands from her face and her eyes lit up. 

“I guess you’re right. Yeah, if I’m surrounded by nerds, there will have to at least be someone cool there!” Komaru placed her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. Makoto’s expression became one with worry as his smile twitched and his eyebrows furrowed. 

_ Not the message I was trying to get across, but I’m sure she’ll learn… Hopefully.  _

“It’s still totally not fair,” she continued as she crossed her arms. “That you get to go to a classy camp, all because of what? A raffle right?” Makoto nodded his head slowly. He honestly was still shocked about the whole situation. Out of any student that could have been picked within America, he was the one that was offered this opportunity. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t excited but he couldn’t help but be concerned that he was going to be really out of place. Only America’s richest and/or most talented had the privilege of being invited. Out of all the people there, he knew he would be the freakiest with the title “Ultimate Lucky Camper.” It was strange, it wasn’t as if he was even known for being lucky, he was just an average teenager that enjoyed typical teenager things such as watching T.V. and playing video games. 

“Hey, look!” Komaru tug at Makoto’s shirt as she pointed in the distance at a bus was that approaching the stop. “That’s your bus, right?” She turned to look at him, a smile growing on her face. 

Makoto gazed at the bus with wonder. “Yeah, I think so. See the symbol on the side?” She nodded and he proceeded to talk. “That’s the camp’s logo.” 

“Weird,” She frowned. “You think a camp would have something like an animal or a tree, not a shield with wings.” The bus slowed to a halt and Komaru jumped up with excitement, dragging Makoto up with him. 

“Woah, Komaru!” He stumbled over himself and swung his bag over his shoulder. “You almost pulled my arm out of its socket!” She rolled her eyes and mumbled “crybaby.” Before Makoto could protest, she embraced him with a hug. “I’m gonna miss you, now-” she pushed him towards the bus. “Go have fun!” He turned his gaze to hers as he smiled before hopping onto the bus. 

“Welcome. Invitation, please.” The monotone bus driver held his hand out. Makoto took a moment to process before his eyes widened and a small “Oh!” escaped his lips. He quickly handed the driver, Dan, the invitation he had clutched in his tight grasp. When Makoto got his invitation back, he retreated to the back of the bus, passing several colorful characters. He set his bag down on the ground as he slid into a seat, quickly relaxing. He noticed, however, the guy in the set of seats across of him was not so comfortable. He was trying to keep as still as possible as a girl with light pink hair in a hoodie snuggled up against him. 

“Are you… okay?” Makoto inquired softly, being careful not to wake her up.

The guy chuckled with a pained look on his face. “When I woke up she was just here, up against me like I was a pillow. My arm is falling asleep and I think I’m losing feeling from it.” 

“Do you even know her?” Concern danced across Makoto’s face. When the guy shook his head, the expression worsened. “Well, anyway, I’m Makoto Naegi and I’m here because I guess I’m lucky.” 

“I’m Hajime Hinata,” Hajime nodded his head at Makoto as he introduced himself. 

Makoto smiled at him in return. “Nice to meet you, Hajime.” 

“So, uh what do you mean by lucky?” He raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

“I was invited here because of a raffle. Out of every high school student in the U.S., I was randomly picked to come here.”               

“Wow,” Hajime’s eyes widen. “That’s impressive.” 

“Oh it’s not a big deal, I’m just an ordinary high school student.” Makoto waved it off as if it was nothing. “There’s nothing special about me.” 

“At least you have that,” Hajime slouched his shoulders. “I’m only here because my dad just happened to know the right people.” 

Makoto’s smile softened. “There’s nothing wrong with that, in the end, all that matters is the experience you are going to have. In the end, we are all just high school students looking to have fun, right?”

“Huh…” Hajime’s expression relaxed. “I guess you’re right, thanks, Makoto. I’m probably just overthinking it.” 

_ Wow, so that actually worked.  _

“It’s no problem. So, where are you from?” Makoto asked, trying to make small talk. Their conversation grew and continued as the bus continued on its route. Makoto couldn’t help but smile to himself, delighted that he was already making a friend.      


	3. The Harmony Of Your Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to do something for me, okay? Make some friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few questions for you lovely readers: Have you ever been to summer camp? If so, what events and actives do you remember doing? What fun summer camp memories do you have? I've only ever been to Girl Scouts camp, so my summer camp experience is limited and I would love to get ideas from you guys.

Kaede carefully placed a neat stack of tee shirts in the navy blue suitcase in front of her as she hummed a tune. Her foot tapped along to the rhythm and her hips swayed side to side in sync with her humming. She continued to shove articles of clothing perfect for camp into the sections of the bag: shorts, tank tops, and anything that wouldn’t boil someone alive. 

As soon as she was done packing, Kaede stepped back to admire her handy work with her hands on her hips with pride. She swiftly zipped the bag closed with a swoosh and dragged it off the neatly made bed that it was resting on. It loudly clucked down the stairs as Kaede drug it behind her, excitement lighting up her eyes. She paused at the bottom of the stairs as she noticed someone standing in the living room, his gaze at the view outside. She cleared her throat and he slightly jumped, startled out of his trance. His features softened as soon as he saw Kaede. 

“You didn’t have to pack my bag for me, Kaede.”

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she stepped towards him, handing him the suitcase handle. “I wanted to Shuichi. You know, you should be more excited.” Kaede laughed, “I think I’m more excited than you and I’m not even going!”

Shuichi took the handle from her and adjusted his cape. “It’s not as if I’m not excited but-” 

“But what?” Kaede leaned forward as she interrupted him. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” She took Shuichi’s free hand in her’s. She closed her eyes for a moment as she focused on his shaking hand. 

“Please don’t worry, I know you’ll have fun.” Kaede’s eyes popped open and she surprised him by hugging him.

“K-Kaede!” He shuttered and his face blushed a deep crimson. When she let go of him, Shuichi lowered his hat, covering his face. She let out a bell-like giggle and straighten up her posture. 

“Okay!” She announced as she walked over to the front door, opening it up. “I’m sure the bus will be here soon.” 

Shuichi hesitated as he followed her outside. “Hey Kaede, um…”

“Yes?” She paused and turned to face him.

“I’ll write you every day, I promise.”

“I know you will.” Her voice became softer, “I won’t forget to write you either, even if it is old-fashioned.” 

Before Shuichi could reply the two were greeted by Shuichi’s uncle who was walking into the living room. “Ah, Shuichi, are you about to leave?” His uncle came up to him as Shuichi nodded. He was dressed as if he just woke up even though it was the afternoon; he had on a fluffy navy blue robe and had a cup of coffee in hand.

“Well, don’t forget to have fun. More importantly, remember to stay hydrated.” His uncle nodded with a serious expression on his face. Kaede couldn’t contain her giggles at that comment. 

“I… won’t uncle, don’t worry about me.” Shuichi slapped an awkward smile on his face. His uncle walked over and patted him on the shoulder with satisfaction. 

“It’s going to be lonely without you up at the detective agency with me, kiddo.” 

Shuichi smile became more genuine as he nodded, looking down at the ground. With a sip of his coffee and a goodbye, his uncle retreated back inside closing the front door behind him. Kaede took this moment to kneel down and say:

“I want you to do something for me, okay? Make some friends.” Shuichi’s eyes widen as their eyes met. Kaede stood up and crossed her arms. 

_ But I don’t need anyone else when I have you, Kaede.  _

Her eyes broke from his when her attention was drawn to the camp bus that was pulling into the nearest bus stop. Kaede sharply stabbed her finger towards the bus and she glowed with enthusiasm. 

“Look, look!” Kaede exclaimed with glee, “That has to be the bus, look at the logo!” 

She was right, the bus bore the symbol that Shuichi recognized from his invitation. A nervous sweat formed on his forehead and he took a deep breath. He hesitantly nodded and smiled at Kaede as he started to head towards the bus.

_ I’ve dealt with cases that were much more dangerous and threatening than meeting others my age and going to camp, but… Why is my heart about to beat out of my chest? Is it because I believe I don’t deserve to go to Hope’s Peak?  _

He stopped in front of the bus door as it slowly creaked open. He turned around, offering Kaede a small wave. She waved back with a soft smile dancing across her face. Shuichi summoned all his strength and climbed up the stairs inside. 

“Invitation, please,” the bus driver said with a stolid expression. Shuichi swore a robot had more emotion than him. 

“Oh, of course,” Shuichi took it out of his pocket and handed it to him. “Here you go-” Shuichi checked the driver’s name tag, “Dan.” 

After Dan glossed over the invitation he silently handed it back. Shuichi turned his attention over to the aisle of seats. There wasn’t a pair of seats that didn’t have someone in it. He approached the first free seat and timidly asked if he could sit there. The guy looked up at him and scratched his goatee.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure is.” He smiled and patted the seat. Shuichi shoved his suitcase under the seat in front of him and slipped into the seat. 

“Thank you… I’m um, Shuichi,” Shuichi put on a smile and attempted to introduce himself. 

“I’m Kaito,” The other teen boldly exclaimed as he continued. “Luminary of the Stars and one day, just you wait, I’ll be going to space!” 

_ That’s quite the title… _

“Are you an astronaut, Kaito?” Shuichi asked as he put his seatbelt on. 

“Sure am,” Kaito beamed with pride. “Well, I’m an astronaut in training, but you bet your ass that I’ll be one soon!”

Shuichi eyes glowed with amazement. “Wow, that’s impressive.”

Kaito smirked and laughed, “Well, we all have some sort of talent, now don’t we? What’s yours?” 

“Well,” Shuichi hesitated. “I got invited to this camp for being a detective but-”

“But what?” Kaito interjected, “That’s pretty amazing.” 

Shuichi smiled and relaxed into the chair. He mumbled a quiet “Thank you,” and looked out at the view. 

_ Can I really do this? Can I make friends and become more confident? I’ll try my best… For Kaede.  _


	4. Camp Hope's Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woah! We’re here, we’re here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't see in the tags, the monokubs and Monokuma will be humans. It would a little bizarre if the campers had walking and talking robot bears as camp counselors, no one would take them seriously (It's not as if anyone will take them seriously anyway, but that's beside the point)!

It took only a few hours for the suburban neighbors and downtown areas of cities to be a distant memory within the woods the camp bus traveled through. The large pine trees seemed to block out the sky with their overwhelming force. Only the soft putter of the bus engine and the chirping of birds could be heard in the tranquil setting. The bus wasn’t much different, many of the soon-to-be campers were either sleeping or absorbed into their phones. Dan appreciated the silence, however, he knew it would soon end as soon as the camp sign came into view; it stood proudly with a fresh coat of cream paint applied.

“Woah! We’re here, we’re here!” A guy with dyed hot pink hair wearing a jumpsuit exclaimed with joy as he hopped from his seat. His eyes sparkled with energy. 

“Geez, how about you fuckin cool it, your more excited than a bitch about to get laid!” The girl next to him laughed, standing up as well, grabbing the attention of everyone on the bus.  

“I don’t think I like that simile…” The guy replied as he buried his face under the beanie that sat atop his wild mane. 

One camper, that was oddly still wearing a school uniform in the summer, turned to face the two troublemakers. He jabbed a finger at them, his eyebrows narrowing.

“Campers! I must request that you sit back down and put on your seatbelts! It is both a danger to yourself and others around you.” His voice rumbled with authority and determination. 

The girl jabbed a finger at him in return. “And who the hell are you supposed to be?” 

He adjusted his posture as he introduced himself, “I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a self-assigned moral compass for everyone on this bus!” 

“Well!” The girl turned the direction of her point to herself. “I am Miu, gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! Last time I checked, I didn’t need someone with eyebrows bigger than my forehead telling me what to do!” 

Defeat seem to crumble Kiyotaka’s body as his expression turned blank. He quickly bounced back as he regained his spirit. Before he could chastise her, the squabble was smoothed over when a guy in relaxing clothing with green hair spoke up. 

“Hey now,” he held up his ringed fingers in defense. “How about we just calm down?” He peacefully smiled as he continued. “Let’s save the drama for when we get off the bus and get settled, okay?” 

The guy in the beanie eagerly nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I want to have fun, not get stressed out!” Miu crossed her arms, a frown scrawled across her blushing face. She mumbled a few complaints to herself as she sat down. 

  The bus slowed to a stop as it parked in front of the main campfire section. Several cabins and buildings dotted the landscape. Dan stood up from his seat and stared at all the campers with an intense glare. 

“We are here. Once the other camp counselors are here, you will leave the bus with your luggage. Further instructions will be given soon.”  

“He’s not much of a talker, now is he?” Kaito whispered to Shuichi; Shuichi couldn’t help but to nod in agreement. 

_ You would expect a camp counselor to at least act like they enjoy their job, especially at an establishment like this. I wonder- _

Shuichi’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by music that was quickly getting louder. He peaked over his seat and heads to see that the source was a  golf cart that was swearing towards the bus. Four teenagers dress in colorful clothing with Hope Peak hats on and name tags hug from the golf cart. The driver, the one in red, slammed on the break and almost sent the others flying from the ride. Dan opened the bus door and cleared his throat. 

“Time to get off.” 

Hajime took this moment to lightly shake the girl that was sleeping on him off, even with the event that happened early, she still remained in a slumber. She quietly yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Hajime let out a grunt as he moved his arm around. Her soft eyes slowly opened to meet Hajime’s eyes. 

“Oh, hello,” she mumbled and yawned once more. 

“You were asleep the whole ride, we’re here.” Hajime informed her, leaving out the part that she clung onto him like a teddy bear. 

She softly smiled as she stood up. “Thank you.” He couldn’t help but to smile back, his annoyance from earlier fading away. 

“I’m Hajime,” he introduced himself as he let Makoto pass them. 

“I’m Chiaki,” she responded in a sleepy tone as she picked up her bag that had old fashioned gaming devices as a design.  Hajime noticed her bag as he grabbed his own. They slipped pass some people who were still gathering there stuff together. 

Hajime studied her bag as they got to the front of the but he couldn’t help but to ask: “Are you a gamer, Chiaki?”   
Interest sparkled in her eyes as she eagerly bobbed her head. “I love gaming and I got invited here because of a tournament I won…. I think.” 

He raised an eyebrow as they exited the bus. He scratched the back of his head in wonder.  _ She… thinks? What is that suppose-  _

Hajime gasped as he saw out of the corner of his eye, someone trip and start to fall down the steps. He rushed over, catching them in his arms. Frightened pale greyish green eyes met Hajime’s. The eyes belonged to a guy with white fluffy hair that reminded Hajime of a mop. 

 “Wow,” The guy suddenly spoke, breathless. “I was sure lucky that you were here, wasn’t I?” He softly smiled and Hajime blinked a couple of times, quickly helping him stand up.

“Are you okay?” Chiaki slightly tilted her head to the side with curiosity. 

The guy’s smile brighten as he spoke, “I am now that I don’t have to worry about cracking my head open, and it’s all thanks to…” He turned to look at Hajime. 

Hajime cleared his throat. “Hajime Hinata.” 

“Ah, Hajime. I’m Nagito Komaeda.” Nagito waved his hand with a carefree attitude. Chiaki yawned as she introduced herself again. She picked up Nagito’s bags and handed them to him.

“Here you go,” she mumbled, still tired from the bus ride. Nagito thanked her as he took his bag and the trio hurried to catch up with everyone else. 

“What’s up, you fuckers! Yeah!” One of the camp counselors yelled as he came crashing onto the ground with a guitar in hand. His bobbed his head as he pretended to play it. One of the campers, a girl dressed in an outfit more fit for a punk rock music concert jumped with glee.

“Music! Ibuki loves music! Oh, Ibuki loves music sounds like a great song title!”

Another counselor got off the golf card, adjusting his glassing and frowning at the air guitar fool. 

“Get up Kid, we ain’t got time to act like fools.” He spit out as he dusted off his yellow shirt. He turned towards the campers. “Listen up, yea hear? We are the camp counselors, besides the high ranking fancy pants and your team leaders, we are the law.” 

“Yeah, and I’m the leader since I’m the oldest!” The one that was driving yells as he rolls his way out of the golf cart and stands proudly before the campers. “I’m Taro and I’m the big man in charge!” He puffed out his chest with honor as he proudly points at his name tag that was pinned to his red shirt. 

“And I’m the prettiest! ” The only girl of the group blushed with joy as she skipped towards the others. “I’m Stephanie and it’s okay if you guys stare at me, you can even look at my boobs!” She flung her curly blonde hair out of her face and twirled around in her pink dress. Makoto was belwindered to no end, and with just a quick glance, he could tell that he wasn’t the only one. Dan slowly made his way to the group. He frowned at the other counselors crazy ways and waved. 

“I’m Dan…… but you already knew that.” He sounded bored as he spoke. Kid hopped up and flung his guitar at Dan. 

“Good! Yeah, back from transporting these suckers! Go shine my guitar!” Kid laughed with delight. Taro beamed with happiness as he declared:

“And we, we are-” the rest of the gang quickly joined in- “The Monokuma camp counselor siblings!”   


	5. A Hopeful Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All campers please form a circle so we can all learn your names and the reason you’re here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the "human" names of the monokubs:  
> Monophanie- Stephaine  
> Monosuke- Sukea  
> Monotaro- Taro  
> Monokid- Kid (original, I know, right?)  
> Monodam- Dan

“You’re… Siblings?” Makoto dumbfoundedly asked as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Kid pushed his way past Sukea, the one in the glasses, as he made his way to the front.

“Yeah, you better believe it, ya fuckers! We are the coolest counselors around,” Kid roared with volume.

“I for one,” Kiyotaka stated as he placed his hands on his hips. “Am quite glad to have such camp counselors! Without the law and order of counselors, the camping environment would be quiet unsafe!”

“Wait,” Taro frowned as he tilted his head. “What’s a camp counselor again?”

Sukea growled as he smacked Taro over the head. “It’s what we are, idiot,” he yelled as his scowl became deeper. Hajime crossed his arms at their antics as annoyance started to fuel within him.

_You’ve got to be kidding me, these are the Hope’s Peak Camp Counselors?_

“Look,” Hajime said loud enough to grab everyone’s attention. He took a deep breath and continued, “This is stupid, aren’t you supposed to give us instructions instead of goof off-”

“Well of course!” Stephanie smiled brightly as she interrupted the flustered Hajime. “We were just going to!”

Taro squinted his eyes as he scratched his head, “We were-?”

She didn’t let her brother finish as she slapped her hand over his mouth. “All campers please form a circle so we can all learn your names and the reason you’re here! This will be a good way for you to know each other and this makes making sure everyone is here easier!”   

Everyone, unsure what else to do, quickly followed Stephanie's order like sheep.  Hajime squeezed his way in between Nagito, who offered him a smile, and Chiaki. As soon as Hajime did so, Stephanie pointed at him, her smile turning more sinister.

“You can go first since you think you can do our jobs better than us!” She still kept her cheerful tone as she pointed him out. Hajime involuntarily stepped back.   

_I never said that!_

He closed his eyes as he calmed down the storm brewing within him. “Um, hello,” He cleared his throat. “I’m Hajime Hinata.” He smiled then looked over at Nagito, as if giving him a cue.

Stephanie spoke before Nagito could speak, “What’s your talent, Mr. Hinata?”  

_Crap, think of something, anything!_

Makoto saw his panicked expression and quickly spoke up. “He obviously is-” He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “The ultimate spiky hair!” Hajime looked at him with the most dumbfounded expression Makoto had ever seen.

“Of course,” he slowly replied, grinding his teeth together to keep him from laughing. “That’s it.”    

Dan, who had grabbed a clipboard with a list of the students from the golf cart quickly checked Hajime’s name as he mumbled “Hajime Hinata, spiky hair,” to himself.

“That’s a joke, idiot!” Sukea took the clipboard from him and smacked him with it. “Who’s next?” He called out, impatiently tapping his pen against the clipboard.

“I guess that would be me,” Nagito pondered to himself. “Ah, well,” he smiled brightly to everyone. “I’m Nagito Komaeda, last year’s Ultimate Lucky Camper.”

“Hell yeah,” Kid clamored with a pugnacious spirit as he punched Nagito in the side of the arm. “You’re the kid that thought you didn’t deserve to come here, I remember you!”

“Um,” Nagito moved away from the counselor, rubbing his arm. “That’s correct, and even now-” he looked down as his eyes clouded over. “I still don’t deserve to be in a place with such hope.” Hajime glanced at Nagito with concern flooding his features.

_What the hell- Is he okay..? What happened to his eyes?_

“Wow,” the girl next to Nagito chimed in as she cleared out one of her ears with her pinky finger. “That’s kinda dark, dude!” She smirked cheerfully as she waved off Nagito’s dark turn. “Well whatever, the name’s Akane Owari. Nice to meet ya!”

“You’re the Ultimate gymnast, right?” Makoto spoke up with interest. “I heard you’re training for the Olympics.”

“Eh,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not a big deal.”   

“Wrong!” The mountain of a man next to her shouted, exceeding the volume level of Kid. Almost everyone jumped with fright. “An athlete should always care themselves with pride and energy training or not!”

“Huh,” Akane turned towards him and looked up at him with her arms crossed. “Who are you?”

“I am Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager!”

“Ha, I like his energy!” Kaito admitted to Shuichi as he shot him a grin. Shuichi returned a weak smile to his animated friend.

The guy next to Nekomaru smiled and pushed his hair out of his face. “Ah, you have quite the enthusiasm, Nekomaru.” Shuichi quickly recognized him as the one that broke up the dispute between Miu and Kiyotaka on the bus. He looked like he was off some aesthetic traveling blog with his relaxed but trendy clothes and jewelry.  

“Anyways, I should probably introduce myself,” he lightly smiled as he continued. “I’m Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer.”

“Oh, Oh!” The girl next to him swayed side to side with excitement. “A song about an adventurer would be good! Ibuki will call it: The Boy Who Had Many Travels And Secrets!” She dressed more like she was ready for a rock concert than summer camp.

Hajime couldn’t help but laugh at her spunk, “I’m guessing you are Ibuki?”

“Sure am!” She flashed a peace sign at the group as she winked, a sparkle in her eye. “Ibuki, Ibuki M-i-o-d-a…. Mioda!” She chanted her name in a melody.

“She’s the Ultimate Musician and she’s got real talent you suckers!” Kid roared as he waved his arms around.

Stephanie giggled at her brother, “He’s a fan of her work.”

“Eek! A fan, hooray!” She yelled as she jumped, knocking in the guy next to her that looked as tough as nails. “Fuckin watch it, got it?” He grunted as he desked off his jacket. “Listen up, cause I ain’t got time to mess around. I’m Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, and don’t ya fuckin forget it.” Makoto shivered at Mondo’s aura and couldn’t help but step back, even if he wasn’t even close to him in the circle.

_I better be careful and not get a guy like him mad._

Silence filled the air as everyone turned their gaze to the girl with long dark hair next to Mondo. She ran a hand through one of her pigtails and sighed. “I don’t like introductions… I’m Maki Harukawa.” Her red eyes turned their attention away from the group, off into the distance.

“You forgot to say your talent-” Stephanie spoke up before being shot down by a death glance.

“It says it on your list, doesn’t it?” Maki’s voice was as cold as ice and as deadly as her stare. Stephanie stuttered and the curls in her hair seemed to drop. The rest of the counselors didn’t look any better, even stone face Dan looked panicked.

“Ah! Let’s move on, anything to make the scary lady stop!”  Taro whined as he pointed at Kaito. “You-! Uh, what are we doing again?” He lowered his arm as his face scrunched up.

“Introductions..” Shuichi explained slowly to the struggling Taro.

“That’s easy,” Kaito shrugged as he placed an arm on his hip. “I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, and the Ultimate Astronaut!” He led up a thumbs up to the group, “And I know that this trip will be great, I believe it!”   

“We get the point, Naruto,” Maki mumbled as she played with her hair.

“Hey!” Kaito turned to face her, a mix of confusion and angry twisted his face. “What’s that suppose-”

“Kaito,” Shuichi spoke up, adjusting his hat, a nervous sweat forming on his forehead. ‘It’s okay. Um, hello,” he greeted the group. “I’m Shuichi Saihara and I was invited here for being a detective.”

“Ah,” Kiyotaka let out a joyful laugh. “What a useful skill to society!”

“Oh,” Shuichi lightly smiled. “Thank you.”

Kiyotaka addressed the other campers with his booming voice. “I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but you may address me as Taka! I am the Ultimate Moral Compass!”

Mondo snorted at Taka and smirked, “No wonder you are such a self-righteous ass.”

“I will not allow you to address me like that,” Taka pointed his finger at Mondo. “That is not acceptable in a camping environment!’

“Oh yeah?” He growled and cracked his knuckles together.   

“I am Kazuichi Soda! Eh,” the guy with the hot pink hair let out a nervous laugh as he blurted out his introduction. Mondo grunted something about dealing with Taka later as he turned his attention to Kazuichi. Kazuichi relaxed and smirked a toothy grin.

“I’m the Ultimate Mechanic, nice to meetcha!”

Makoto realized he was up next and he smiled and waved. “I’m Makoto Naegi, and I guess I’m what you call the Ultimate Lucky Camper, like Nagito. I’m this year’s winner.”    

The girl next to him smoothed a wrinkle in her dress and smiled like an angel. “Greetings everyone, my name is Sonia Nevermind. I am a princess from my kingdom, Novoselic, but please just treat me like an average highschooler!”

Kazuichi eyes sparkled with amazement as he gazed upon her. She was perfect from her soft pale skin to her sparkling blue eyes. Everything to her manner of speech screamed royalty.

“Wow, so even being born into something is a talent? Whatever,” Miu, who was next to Sonia huffed to herself as she crossed her arms. “You better listen up you sluts!” She cackled like a witch as she confidently lifted her chin up. “I’m the drop-dead gorgeous genius know as Miu Iruma.”

“Wait,” Makoto had a lightbulb moment as he spoke up. “You’re the one that invented the Eye Drop Contact Lenses, aren’t you?” Miu made a disappointed clicking noise with her tongue.

“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled, annoyance tensing her body up. “For fuck's sake, why does everyone remember me for that lame ass invention?”

“Well it is pretty helpful,” Hajime pointed out and in return got many nods in agreement. All she did was snort in response.

“Ah, Atua told me I would be next!” Nyahaha!” The white-haired foreigner next to Miu giggled in delight. “Hello, hello! I am Angie Yonaga. I am the Ultimate Artist for the will of Atua!”

Akane frowned in confusion, “Who the heck is Atua? Is that some kind of dish? Mm, food sounds good right now.” Her mouth seemed to even start watering.

“No silly! Atua is the true god of my island and the universe! Atua is everything.” Her cheerful tone remained as she happily swayed side to side. Hajime gave Nagito a concerned glance, who in turn, just shrugged.

“Ah, yes, it seemed it is finally the turn of-” An interesting character remarked as he spoke up, a guy who looked like he was ready for a cosplay convention with his slicked back hair, tattoos, and outfit. “The Supreme Overlord of Ice, the caretaker of the evil minions of hell! I am Gundam Tanaka!” He laughed with joy at his introduction as hamsters crawled out of his jacket and scarf. “ Behold, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!”

Sonia gasped with delight as she clapped her hands together. “Hamsters, how adorable!” His face became bright red and he hid behind his scarf as if it was a safety blanket.

“Oh, um... Thank you,” he whispered, flustered.

“Sorry, but what is your talent?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask, confused to no end.

“He’s a breeder,” Dan mumbled as he polished Kid’s guitar, which he had been doing the entire time after getting the clipboard taken away from him. Many campers let out small noises of understanding. Chiaki yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to summon her energy to introduce herself. She didn’t have to worry, because everyone’s attention was drawn to a limo that was pulling into the camp. The vibrations of the loud music that was blasting from within the limo seemed to shake the ground. A dice was painted on the side, the aberration D.I.C.E. under the symbol. The limo slowed to a stop in front of the group and one of the passenger doors was kicked open.

“Looks like I’m late, gosh, I had no idea! Oops, haha! Sorry, nee-heehee that was a lie!”

 


	6. Hope With A Side Of Lies And Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think that he was flirting with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I sure popped this chapter out fast! This won't be a common occurrence so please don't be concerned if I'm not as active the next two weeks after this one (I'll be on a trip, how exciting!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Looks like I’m late, gosh, I had no idea! Oops, haha! Sorry, nee-heehee that was a lie!”

The voice belonged to a purple haired boy with a shit-eating grin and a bounce in his step. Several people that were crammed in the limo let out goodbyes at the boy as he strolled towards the group, eyeing everyone under the protection of his sunglasses.

“Wow, looks like I showed up at just the right time!” He smirked as he leaned an arm on the handle of his black and white checkered bag. Sueka stomped towards him, waving the clipboard around with irritation. His eyes narrowed as he stopped in front of the shorter boy. 

“You can’t just waltz in here like ya own the place, you were supposed to ride the bus!” 

“Oh really?” He innocently titled his head. “Last time I checked, the website said that it was recommended for campers to take the bus, not that they had to. The bus sounded boring, so I decided to travel with-” He raised his hands up to motion at himself, “With style!” He let out a snicker as he slipped past Sueka and into the circle. 

“You’re doing introductions, right?” 

“We are, but-” Stephanie couldn’t even finish her sentence before she was loudly shushed by the boy.

“I’m Kokichi Oma,” he smiled with glee as he casually put his hands behind his head. “I’m the Ultimate Supreme leader, so you better watch out. My organization has 10,000 members so I’m super important and secret. Nee-heehee, or that could be a lie! I’m a huuuge liar!” 

Shuichi was puzzled with this Kokichi character, so far, with everyone he had met, he could easily tell what type of person they were. 

_ He’s stranger than Gundam, and that’s saying a lot.  _

Sonia looked very interested as a smile grew on her face. “Wow,” she gasped. “What type of organization?” 

“You know, super evil. That’s all I can say! If I say more I might have to kill you!” Kokichi put a finger to his lips as if he was telling her something classified. 

“Hey,” Kazuichi pointed at him defensively. “No one can hurt Miss. Sonia!”

“Campers, campers!” Sueka yelled as he jabbed the pen in his grasp on the clipboard. “That’s enough. Gather up ya stuff, it’s time to move on.” 

Hajime looked over at Chiaki, realizing she didn’t even have time to introduce herself. “Wait-!” He protested, trying to speak up. 

“No buts, motherfuckers!” Kid declared as he snatched his guitar from Dan. “Time to get a move on!”

“It’s okay,” Chiaki put her hand on his arm as she offered him a smile. “I don’t mind, I’ll have time later… I think.” 

Hajime’s shoulders dropped in defeat as he nodded at her in return. Taro seemed to had finally realized what was going on because his face shifted from “I’m contemplating the meaning of life” to excitement. 

“That’s right,” he marched ahead of everyone towards what looked to be a dining hall. “It’s time to go see Kyoko!” 

The other counselors followed Taro, except Dan who had been ordered by Kid to drive the golf cart back to the garage. 

“Come campers,” Taka marched forward with determination. “There is no time to be tardy!” 

Nekomaru seemed to agree with Taka as he caught up to him and matched his speed to Taka’s. “That’s right!” He roared with energy. “Let’s go!” 

“If that’s what I think it is, you sure bet I’ll be the first one there,” Akane licked her lips as she spotted the dinning. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and bolted after the counselors.

Kaito laughed as he smacked Shuichi in the back, “Well, I’m sure glad there are some of us with such energy!”      

Shuichi stumbled forward as he attempted to regain his balance. “I-I guess so.” 

A passion filled Kaito as he helped him regain his balance, “Damn dude, you need to man up!” 

“Man up? But-” 

“Don’t worry,” Kaito pumped an arm in the air as he walked ahead. “I’ll figure out a way.” 

Shuichi followed after him, yelling: “Kaito, wait up!” 

Hajime, who had been walking behind the duo with Nagito and Chiaki couldn’t help but rolled his eyes. Nagito peered over at him. 

“What’s bothering you?” 

“Huh?” Hajime was surprised and tried to act as if it was nothing. He slowly wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.  

“I’m not stupid,” an air of arrogance seemed to come over Nagito. It could almost be called sassy. “You can tell me,” he seemed to turn back to normal as he smiled.

“It’s um- nothing- well,” Hajime sighed. “My parents tell me the same thing. They always tell me I need to man up.” 

Nagito seemed to ponder over what to say until he spoke up, “Well you’re obviously a guy….” Hajime chuckled at the evident statement and Nagito expression turned sly as he continued, “Honestly, you’re enough of a man for me.” He walked away, leaving the drowsy Chiaki and dumbfounded Hajime alone. 

“What,” Hajime croaked out. “What was that?” He felt his face heat up and a sweat form on his forehead. Of course, that could've just been from the torching humidity. 

“I think,” Chiaki spoke up, but not before yawning, “That he was flirting with you.” 

_ What, no way. No way. There is no way that Nagito Komaeda is gay…right? _

 “Hell yeah, my tummy is ready for some yummy!” Akane shouted as she halted in front of the dining hall, almost slamming into a girl with long, light purple hair. She stepped back, adjusting the gloves on her hands. 

“Please watch where you are going, you don’t want to accidentally get hurt.”

Akane let out a carefree laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry about that!” She replied as she stepped back. 

“You are not supposed to run ahead!” Sueka scowled at Akane from a distance as he stomped towards her, the other counselors with him. The light haired girl frown as obvious distaste tensed her body up. 

“Look,” Taro pointed out as he wildly waved his hands. “It’s Kyoko!”

“Huh?” Akane turned to look at Kyoko. “Are you in charge around here?” 

“I’m a camper, just like you. Don’t worry about it,” Kyoko replied in a stolid manner, slightly turning away. Everyone caught up to Akane and Taro stood on his tippy toes as he called for everyone's attention.

“Okay, listen up,” he pronounced with pride. “This is Kyoko Kirigiri and she will show you around.”

“Greetings everyone,” Kyoko nodded as she greeted everyone. Makoto couldn't help but stare at her with wonder, he knew that it was probably creepy, but he was interested in the aura of mystery that seemed to engulf her. Her dark eyes met his and he drew his attention over to a random spot on the brick wall of the dining hall. 

“Ibuki loves, loves the idea of looking around, but eek! With her heavy bag and instruments! No way!” Ibuki moaned as she crashed to the ground. She wasn’t wrong, she sure did have a lot of instrument cases dangling from her arms. Though it was true that some seemed to be traveling light, others like Sonia, who had needed help from fellow classmates to carry her bags, were obviously not traveling light.   

“Don’t worry,” Kyoko slightly smiled and continued. “Everyone can leave their bags here.” Several campers moaned with relief as they dropped and threw bags from their backs. Miu, who it seemed was still dragging her way over to the others fell to her knees in happiness.

“For fuck's sake, thank god,” she laughed in between pants. Makoto’s eyes widened at Miu’s giant black luggage that looked like it could fit a body.  

_ That’s an oddly shaped bag. It looks like it could fit a body, wait no, that’s crazy! She’s not carrying a body with her, is she? _

“But’s what suppose to happen to their bags?” Stephanie stepped forward, her brows furrowed with worry. 

“You’re supposed to take them to the cabins, obviously,” Kyoko seemed pleased with herself as she started to walk off. “Everyone, follow me.” 

“Of course,” Rantaro smiled as he started following. He turned to look back at the others, his long eyelashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. “Shall we, guys?” 

“Yeah!” Kazuichi pumped his arms up in eagerness. Everyone started to chatter with anticipation. 

Gundam let out a guffaw as he crossed his arms, marching forward. “I am ready to explore this realm of Hell!” He boldly declared as his hamsters crawled all over his arms like they were exploring a mountain. 

“Gosh,” Kokichi picked at his nails as he rolled his eyes at Gundam. “I know it’s hot out, but isn’t that a little much? And I’ve been called a drama queen.” 

Everyone ignored the counselors and blocked out their whining and bickering as they strolled off. From a distance, they looked like colorful blobs, insignificant. Kyoko couldn’t help but be satisfied with herself. This is what they got for always being a nuisance. 

Now that the Monokuma siblings had been left to their own devices, it wasn’t a pretty sight. They were panicking as they rushed to pile bags into their arms. Kid stood away from his siblings, howling at Dan over the phone to bring the golf cart over. 

 


	7. Hope Is Just A Pathway Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What more would be a symbol of hope than the most talented and affluent youth gathered in one place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a fun concept to write! Be prepared for a lot more chapters, I will not stopping writing this anytime soon.

“This camp was established in the 1800’s by Japanese nobleman Izuru Kamukura who came to America escaping the power struggle of the Boshin War that was currently going on in Japan,” Kyoko explained with precision as she walked along the established dirt path of the campground. “He personally welcomed the western world and hoped to create an establishment that would be a pinnacle of the future of the world. What more would be a symbol of this than the most talented and affluent youth gathered in one place? Hope’s Peak was once originally more of a school and conference of talented young men. It wasn’t until the 1950’s that it would become a camp.”

“Fascinating!” Nagito gasped, his eyes were glowing with interest. “With your knowledge of this place, you could claim the title of Ultimate Historian.”  

“Ah,” Kyoko shook her head. “I’m nothing like that, I simply have been a camper here for many years.”

Makoto, who had been lurking nearby, spoke up, “I didn’t realize that someone could be invited back.”

“I wasn’t invited back,” her head turned to glance back at Makoto. “I am not here because of the talent I possess.” She stopped causing everyone to halt. “Now,” She gestured towards what looked to be two cabins in front of the group. “These are your cabins. They are broken up based on gender and besides the main room have both a restroom with showers and a lounge area.”

“How functional!” Taka exclaimed, pleased. “Will we have the chance to go inside?”

“Of course,” Kyoko replied. “However, we only have so much time until we must return to the dining hall for dinner and-” She was swiftly interrupted by the startling honk of a horn. It was the camp counselors who were causing a ruckus with Taro’s horrendous driving and Kid’s yelling. The cart was going way too fast to be properly controlled and it was heading right towards Kyoko. She was frozen like a statue as her eyes widened at the golf cart.

“What are you-” She didn’t have time to finish before Makoto instincts kicked in and he blotted towards her and push her out of the way. Ibuki panicked and seemed to start foaming at the mouth. She wasn’t as bad as Kazuichi who was squealing like a little girl.

“Shit!” Mondo hissed and Hajime ushered everyone to step back with a “Move!”       

Kyoko felt her body slam onto the grass and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear the slamming of the carts break and could feel a weight on top of her.

“Oh, um- I’m sorry-!” She heard a panicked voice by her ear. When she opened her eyes she was meant by a red-faced Makoto looming off her. He jumped off her. “I was just trying to, well-”

“I know,” she stopped him, trying to get up. He held out his hand to her with an awkward smile. A weird feeling fluttered inside her as she took his hand and pushed herself up. Her heartbeat was pounding against her chest. Makoto turned as red as a tomato when she returned a small smile back. 

_She just smiled at me!_

“What the fuck, you little shits!” Mondo lifted up Taro, who had just gotten of the golf cart, by his redshirt. “You trying to kill someone, huh?” Mondo wasn’t a happy camper, and neither was Sueka who spitting out colorful cuss words like fireworks.

“I’m okay,” Kyoko took a deep breath and dusted her clothes off. “They are idiots, and you won’t change that fact.”

“I’m telling father Monokuma that you called me that!” Taro whined as he tried to wiggle out of Mondo’s grasp.

“I don’t give a shit who ya daddy is!” Mondo threw him to the ground and grunted, turning away, trying to restrain himself from punching someone.

“Our daddy is super important,” Stephanie claimed braggingly, “He’ll make sure to punish you!”

“Kinky,” Miu moaned out and winked.

“Come on,” Kyoko stated as she brushed past the siblings. “There is still much of the camp to see.”

“Sorry monofails,” Kokichi flashed a cheeky smile. “But everyone thinks you’re annoying!” With a giggle he skipped off, leaving with everyone else.

Dan, who was in a golf cart behind his siblings, slowed to a halt. It seemed he had everyone’s bags clamped down safely to the cart. He blinked and moves his eyes from his unnerved siblings to the grumbling campers. He sighed, swearing to himself that he would one day kill his siblings.

It didn’t take long for the campers to approach a fire pit that was surrounded by many logs. The setting felt isolated with the many trees that enclosed the area.

“This firepit,” Shuichi rubbed his chin in thought. “Will we use it often?”

“Yes, sometimes instead of eating in the dining hall, there will be supplies out here to make hotdogs and smores. I’m sure the team leaders will want to have meetings out here as well,” Kyoko answered Shuichi as she moved under a shady tree, trying to have any protection she could against the sun.

“The team leaders,” Shuichi frowned to himself. “What are they?”

“After I finish showing everyone around and we return to the dining hall, everyone will be broken up into two teams and assigned a leader. The leader of the team will be someone slightly older than us and will act as the adult of the group. They also lead their teams in competitions against each other.”

“Competitions?” That got Kaito’s attention as he approached Kyoko and Shuichi. “That sounds fun!” He smiled and patted Shuichi on the back.

“What,” Kokichi, who was sitting on a log snorted. “Is this like Hogwarts? Do we even get team points and such?”

“Actually, you do.”  That got Kokichi’s interest and his eyes seem to sparkle with mischievous intent.

“A game! I love a good game, especially a challenge!” He hopped up, his sunglasses almost flying off of him. “And the team with the most points does get a prize, riiight?”

“Well of course we do,” Kaito stated. “If we didn’t what would be the point of points, to begin with?”

“Wahh,” Kokichi cried out as tears started to fall from his face. “I’m being picked on!”

Shuichi gasped and rushed towards him, removing his sunglasses. He was panicked, surprised by Kokichi’s sudden switch of emotion.

“Wait, no! Please don’t cry.” All Shuichi got in return was a giggle as Kokichi blinked his tears away.

“Wow, you sure are gullible!”

“Huh?” Shuichi stepped away, his eyes widening. “You were faking it?”

_How can someone cry just like that?_

“That’s not cool, dude!” Kaito growled as he stood by Shuichi.

“Nee-heehee, I do appreciate that you care though,” Kokichi admitted as he made eye contact with Shuichi. “Of course, that could be a lie!” Shuichi eyes moved to look at his feet. Kaito launched himself at Kokichi who quickly dodged him.

“Better luck next time, space boy!” Kokichi sneered at Kaito and pranced to the other side of the pit.

Meanwhile, Chiaki was with Hajime admiring the quietness, besides some noisy campers, of the closed-off area.

“It’s so peaceful here,” Chiaki commented to Hajime, however, he wasn’t paying attention. He was zeroed in on Nagito who was off on his own.

_“Honestly, you’re enough of a man for me,” what does that even mean? Maybe his wasn’t flirting, yeah- okay, no. That’s stupid. I just act like nothing happened, yeah.._

Nagito turned around, feeling a gaze on him. When he spotted Hajime he smiled and waved; with that, Hajime gulped and turned away.

_Great, I’ve been spotted. What do I do, I’ve never had a gay guy hit on me. Okay, I’ve never been hit on before. That’s not the point!_

Hajime groaned and Chiaki poked him. “Hey.” She poked him again. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

“Huh?” He noticed Chiaki with her cheeks puffed up in frustration. “Oh, sorry Chiaki.” He winched and let out a chuckle. “What is it?”

“You are distracted, why?” Her expression molded into a serious one. Hajime didn’t expect her to be so straight to the point. His palms grew sweaty.

“Oh, you know, it’s just getting really hot.” He wasn’t really lying, the hellish heat was increasing by the minute and his skinny jeans were sticking to his legs like glue.

She scooted closer to him and brought her hand up to his ear. “It’s Nagito, isn’t it,” she whispered.  

“No!” He jumped back, yelling. He cursed himself when he realized he was a little too loud. It had gotten the attention of the other campers.

“Yo Hajime,” Kazuichi called out as he wiped sweat from his forehead with his beanie. “Are you okay, dude? You look a little pale.”

“Me? I’m fine,” Hajime let out a laugh and tried to keep himself balanced.

_Why is head so dizzy?_

“You don’t look too good,” Akane pointed out. “You might want to drink some water.”

“I always tell my athletes that water is the most important thing for them, same goes for you!” Nekomaru declared as he pointed at Hajime.

“There are plenty of water fountains that dot the campgrounds, there is one nearby,” Kyoto stated, a sign of worry in her voice.“If you need to lay down, I can have someone take you to the nurse.”

Hajime wasn’t listening as his vision blurred; everything had turned into a muddy color. His mind was like static and his world seemed to flip upside down as he started to collapse. The last thing he heard was Mondo yelling “Shit!” before his vision turned black.  


	8. I Hope You're Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you feel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8? Already? I'm shook. I honestly can't wait to continue! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask! Also, any comment (even if it is random) is appreciated. Finally, want to send a big thanks to everyone that has left kudos, you guys are great!

Hajime didn’t expect to find himself in what looked to be a bed when he woke up. He felt the texture of wet wash clothes that were covering his body. Even the one laid onto his forehead couldn’t dwell the heat that was admitting from his burning fever. It took a moment for his vision to come into focus and he realized he seemed to be in some kind of nurse room. The room was typical and it reminded him of the nurse’s room back at his high school. A curtain that had a basic pattern splattered on it hung from the ceiling, isolating Hajime from the rest of the room. He could hear two people talking and he focused on the shadows of them dancing along the curtain. His head pounded like he had been hit with a sledgehammer and he let out a moan of pain. 

“Hm? Ah, I think he’s awake.” One of the people paused their conversation as they held up a finger. The voice sounded familiar, however, Hajime was too out of it to properly think. “Ah forgive me, I shouldn’t have interrupted you so rudely. Ah, such trash as me should not even be talking with someone such as you that has so much skill.” 

“N-No, it is no p-problem,” the other voice replied timidly. “I s-should check on the patient right away!” Hajime could tell that the voice belonged to a female. The shadow hurried across and disappeared beyond the curtain. A girl that looked no younger than him came into view. She had pale skin that reminded Hajime of a China doll and dark purple hair that was choppy and disorganized. She offered Hajime a gentle smile as she approached him. 

“Hello, M-Mr. Hinata. W-Would you like something to drink and maybe perhaps another um  cold washcloth for your head?” She asked with a kindness in her voice. All he could do was nodded his head in reply. She scurried away, almost tripping over herself. A fluff of white hair slipped past her and took a seat in a chair that was by Hajime’s bed. 

“N.. Nagito? What are you doing here?” Hajime’s questioned; his voice sounded hoarse as if he hadn’t had anything to drink in years and it felt as dry as the Sahara Desert. 

“I was worried,” Nagito’s mustered a light smile, but Hajime could see the worry dotting his eyes. “And I helped carry you here, it would only be wrong if I didn’t stay.” 

“You carried me here?” Hajime turned his head to better face Nagito. He could feel his face heat up, but he convinced himself it was because of his fever. 

“Well,” Nagito let out a bitter chuckle. “Nekomaru did most of the carrying, I’m far too weak to carry you. Of course, trash like me couldn’t help.” At that point, it seemed to be mostly talking to himself as his attention turned to the shiny tile flooring. Irritation at Nagito’s self-deprecation made Hajime’s lips twist into a frown. 

_ What’s with this guy’s self-deprecation?  _

“Ah, but that doesn’t matter,” Nagito’s head shot up and he smiled. “How do you feel?” 

“Like shit,” Hajime tried to chuckle but winched when all he got in return was a spike of pain in his head. The nurse returned, a bottle of water and a washcloth in hand. 

“I-If you need anything-” she squeezed past Nagito and replaced the washcloth on Hajime’s head with the newer, colder one. “Please let me know. I’m nurse Mikan.” She placed the bottle of water down on a bedside table with her trembling hand before vanishing behind the curtain again. 

“You’re in good care, Hajime. Mikan is known as the Ultimate Nurse. Amazing, isn’t it? It seems even the staff here is talented!” Nagito exclaimed with zest and he continued, “This place is truly.. Hopeful.” 

_ What’s Nagito’s deal with hope? _

Nagito leaned forward, his face closer to Hajime’s. “Of course,” he whispered, the heat of his breath hitting Hajime’s cheek. “I think I’m more excited about the opportunities that this camp holds.”

“O-opportunities?” Hajime stuttered, trying to keep his cool. Nagito didn’t say anything as he stood up. 

“I should join the others and finish the tour,” He started to walk away. 

“Wait-” Hajime grunted as he sat up and started to get up. The washcloth fell off his forehead and a dizziness washed over him. Hajime froze when the cold air hit his legs. He had been stripped of his pants. He threw the sheets over his legs and Nagito hurried over, steadying Hajime. 

“Wow, you sure aren't very patient, are you?” Nagito chuckled and Hajime mumbled gibberish in embarrassment. Nagito wrapped his hands around Hajime’s wrists and guided him back into the bed. “Get some rest,” he let go of his wrists and departed. Hajime was left feeling a concoction of emotions. It took him a long time to slow his heartbeat, and even longer to fall asleep. 

When Hajime awoke, he found that his fever had improved. He felt better, not refreshed, but there was an improvement. He pushed himself up and wiggled around as he sat up. He grabbed the water bottle from nearby and twisted it open, greedily chugging it all down. Hajime let out a noise of relief and tossed the empty bottle into a trash can that was conveniently next to the bed.

Mikan poked her head out from behind the curtain like a startled animal. “Y-You’re awake. That’s good, I’m sure you’ll have to go to the dining hall soon.” 

Hajime was about to get up when he paused. “Hey Mikan,” he tried to act casual. “Could I have my pants back?” Her face turned bright red as she covered her mouth with her trembling hands. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I had to take them off to cool you off- I-” Her voice cracked her tears formed in her panicked eyes. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” He repeated as he attempted to calm her down. “I know you were just trying to do your job,” he presented her a smile. 

“Really?” She whimpered as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Of course, Mikan.” 

She was bursting at the seams with joy as she brought him his skinny jeans. She made sure to give Hajime privacy as he changed and freshened up in the bathroom. When he came out of the restroom he found Nagito waiting for him. Hajime tried to calm his nerves as he approached the relaxed camper. 

“It’s good to see you up!” Nagito greeted him with a smile and a wave. “Are you ready to go, Hajime?” 

Hajime nodded in response. “I feel a lot better after getting some rest and yeah, I’m ready.” He shrugged, trying not to make eye contact with the other’s pale eyes. 

“If y-you start feeling bad again,” Mikan spoke up softly behind her desk. “Please come back- that’s of c-course if you want to!” 

“I will and thank you for taking care of me,” Hajime gave her a departing smile before following after Nagito who was already leaving. 

The sun was tucked behind the large range of mountains that dotted the camp’s horizon. Warm colors splashed up against cold colors on the skin, battling for dominance. The sunset was truly Mother Nature’s masterpiece. The two campers admired the natural beauty in silence as they followed the dirt path that led to the dining hall. Hajime was the one that broke the silence.  

“You didn’t have to come to get me like this. I’m sure I could have found my way to the dining hall.” 

“I don’t mind and I wanted to. Even if trash like me can be even a little bit of help, then I will surely assist,” bitterness flash across Nagito’s features.

“Why do you do that?” Hajime whispered, the irritation within him rising like lava that was threatening to erupt. “You’ve been doing it all day!” His volume raised as he scowled. “You’ve been self-deprecating all day. You are an Ultimate, you should be proud of yourself!” He stopped walking as he slammed his foot on the ground; he stood in front of Nagito with his gaze on his soft face. “I may not know you very well, but I know one thing: you aren’t trash.” 

A long silence drifted through the two like a fog. Hajime grunted and turned away, marching towards the dining hall. Nagito watched him go in wonder, interest playing at his features. 

“I think,” he mumbled to himself. “I think meeting you, Hajime Hinata will be good luck.” He beamed with happiness as he continued down the path, humming a quiet tune to himself.   


	9. Hope Runs On A Full Belly After A Good Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so hungry, we get to eat right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about introducing characters into the story via them being a part of the staff. Who would you guys want to be part of the staff? If you can think of anyone, what job would they have? That's all, enjoy this chapter!

The intoxicating aroma of delectable dishes hit the campers as they entered the dining hall. Many of them were relieved to be out of the scorching heat. Kazuichi almost cried out in joy as he spotted a water fountain near the entrance. He scrambled over to it, gulping down as much water as he could. Other campers, such as Akane, were more interested in the mouthwatering smell that was floating in from the kitchen. 

“I’m so hungry, we get to eat right?” Akane stomach growled like a beast at her question and she was lured towards the aroma like a moth to a flame. She couldn’t get far before Kyoko grabbed her arm in a tight grasp. 

“Not so fast,” Kyoko narrowed her eyes. Akane let out a squeak and Kyoko let go, her face softening. “You have to grab and fill out a name tag first,” she gestured towards a table that had a stack of name tags with several sharpies haphazardly placed. 

“Oops, sure thing!” Akane let out a carefree smile and dashed to the table, determined to be the first one to get food. The rest of the campers quickly huddled around the table as they chatter among themselves. Kyoko didn’t bother to get a name tag as she slipped into the kitchen. The chef and his assistant were finishing up some final preparations. The chef winked as soon as he spotted the silent camper. 

“Ah, Kyoko, a pleasure as always,” he combed his hair back, making sure it was styled to perfection. “How can we help you?”

“I just wanted to see your progress, Teruteru,” Kyoko stated as she walked forward. He let out a casual chuckle was he waved a hand towards the several dishes that sat out, ready to be served. 

“I have prepared only the best as always, of course.” He smirked with confidence as he adjusted his apron. “Everything is as savoring and hotter than Dutch love.” Kyoko restrained herself from scowling as she turned her attention to the taller and quieter woman that was placing plastic trays down by the entrance.    

“Kirumi, do you need any help?” The woman in question looked up, pushing a strand of loose sandy green hair back into her hairnet. 

“I am quite alright. After all, I am here to serve these campers to the best of my abilities,” Kirumi bowed with a soft smile.

“She’s been a great help,” Teruteru admitted as he slipped on some plastic gloves. “And she’s not bad to look at.” He winked at Kirumi who frowned in return. 

“Mr. Hanamura, as I have already stated, this is a professional environment and I request that you treat it as such,” Kirumi coldly stated as she relocated to her station. All he did was let out a small hum, taking the meaning of her words with a grain of salt.

“Well I can see that you are both ready,” Kyoko started to exit the kitchen. “I’ll let the others know.” With a departing nod, she returned to the rambunctious heard. She stood in silence until Taka noticed her. 

“Campers!” He announced with vigor. He placed his hands on his hips with dissatisfaction. “Kyoko wishes to say something!” Everyone quieted down as they focused on the patient Kyoko. 

“Thank you, Taka,” she nodded respectfully towards the moral compass. “Now,” she narrowed her eyes. “The cafeteria is now open-” Akane let out a cheer of pure joy. “Once you get your food and you find a seat, be prepared for the headmasters of this camp and team leaders to come. After a few quick introductions, you will be split up into teams.” 

“Excuse me,” Shuichi slightly raised his hand as he spoke up. “Will the teams be random?” 

“Yes, they will be,” she nodded in response and glanced at the rest of group. “Are there any questions?” After no one said anything she stepped aside, letting the ravenous campers through. Kyoko let everyone pass her as she walked towards a nearby table. 

At that moment, Hajime entered the dining hall, being careful to be quiet. He had a deep frown carved across his face. 

“Hajime,” hearing his name called out he looked up to see that the voice belonged to Kyoko. “How are you feeling?” His face softened as he walked over, obviously looking much better than he previously did. 

“I’m much better, thanks,” he shrugged, his body loosening up. 

“That’s good,” she sighed, letting the relief show on her face. “Next time remember to drink plenty of water-” she turned her back to him, grabbing something from the table behind her. “Of course, I probably don’t have to tell you that.” Hajime let out a weak chuckle and Kyoko turned around, holding out a name tag and sharpie. “Here, fill it out and join the others in line.” He quickly did so and hopped in line. Now that he didn’t feel like an oven overheating, Hajime was famished. 

When Shuichi and Kaito left the kitchen with their trays that were piled high with slices of piquant meat, steamed and seasoned vegetables, and juicy fruit Kaito was chatting up a storm with his new buddy. 

“Look at this food!” He exclaimed as he licked his lips. “You know, at the astronaut training facility the trainers always go on about healthy eating. We get served some pretty good grub, but nothing as good looking as this.” 

Shuichi nodded in agreement as they sat down at a table. “I think the chef is an ultimate like us; he looked to be around the same age as well.” 

“Think ya right,” Kaito started with a mouth full of food. “Whole staff might be that way.”

“If that’s how it is,” a voice interrupted and the duo looked up. “Then I think the Monokumas are the Ultimate Annoyances.” The voice belonged to Rantaro who let out a low chuckle and gave the two a friendly smile. He was balancing his tray in one hand and was running the other one through his hair. “I hope you don’t mind if I sit here.”

Shuichi smiled back and shook his head, “I don’t mind at all.” Kaito bobbed his head in agreement, his mouth too full to speak. Rantaro slipped into a seat across from the two. 

“The food here is impressive, isn’t it? Better than your typical summer camp,” Rantaro noted as he took a bite of the vegetables. “Of course, it’s not as if I’ve ever been to an actual summer camp.”  

“Is it not your thing?” Shuichi asked curiously. 

“More like I don’t have the time with all the traveling I do,” Rantaro stated cooly.

_ Of course, as the Ultimate Adventurer, he wouldn’t have time for something like that.  _

“S-sorry,” Shuichi stuttered. “That should have been obvious with your title.” 

Rantaro wasn’t bothered by it. “It’s no problem, I don’t mind,” he laughed with a carefree smile. 

Meanwhile, Kaito was unusually quiet, even with his mouth full. Shuichi peaked over at his friend and followed his gaze to Maki. She was alone and heading straight to a remote table.

“Kaito what’s-” Before Shuichi could finish Kaito hollered out to her.

“Hey Maki,” he smiled and waved. She froze with surprise and turned to face Kaito. “You should come sit over here with us!” She looked like she wanted to say something but paused. With a sigh she headed towards the table, her icy glare even making Ranturo tense up. She mumbled a quiet “thank you” as she placed herself between Kaito and Rantaro. 

Kaito’s eyes sparkled with victory as he attempted to talk to her. “I’m glad that you could sit with us, what do you think of the food?” She looked almost concerned that Kaito was being so nice as she slowly at her food. Shuichi was surprised when she spoke.

“I’ve definitely had worse,” she paused. “I’m not used to eating something this good, it feels wrong.” 

Before anyone at the table could say anything, Shuichi felt someone leaning on his chair. “Oh, this must be where the cool kids sit!” With that sinister and playful voice wasn’t hard to pinpoint who it belonged to. When Shuichi turned his head to see it was Kokichi, he wasn’t shocked. Maki tensed up and her eyes became dark as the supreme leader plopped his tray on the table and his butt into the chair next to Shuichi. “Of course, that’s a lie.” 

“Hey!” Kaito actually looked offended as he vocalized. “No one asked for your opinion!” 

“It’s not like that’s going to stop him,” Maki stated with a coldness in her voice. 

“Nee- heehee, you got that right!” Kokichi giggled with glee as his eyes sparkled. Shuichi just stared at the smaller boy with perplexity, a frown forming on his face. It didn’t take long for Kokichi to notice. 

“Hey, so do you even have a face under that hat? What a mystery!” He exclaimed as he got a little too close to Shuichi’s liking. He pretended to grab at the flustered detective's hat. Kokichi became rigid as he felt a chill go down his back. His eyes widened as he noticed the look Maki was giving him. More importantly, she seemed to have the plastic knife in her grasp in a threatening position.

“Do you want to die?” She hissed and Kokichi fell back into his seat in horror. No one dared to breathe for they feared death. 

_ I don’t think I’ve ever felt so threatened by someone with a plastic knife before.  _

No one said anything as she lowered the knife and went back to eating as if nothing happened. Rantaro looked over at Kokichi who was struggling to hide his fear. 

“Sorry dude,” he mumbled. “But you deserved that.” 

After Kyoko left the kitchen after grabbing some food, it was clear that everyone, even Nagito that had crept inside unnoticed a while back, was established at some table. While talking in the scene with a sense of peace washing over her, it swiftly vanished as the camp counselors came crashing in. 

“Attention everyone!” Taro hollered over the jabber of his siblings. “I have the honor of presenting you-!” They broke apart, clearing the entrance as four people entered. “Team leaders Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba-!” 

Kid was quick to inject with excitement as he roared out as if announcing a band to stage. “And motherfucking headmasters Mr. Monokuma and Kirigiri!”  

 


	10. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy and I'm sorry.

Hello, I know this isn't a chapter but I have an announcement to make. Sorry about not posting recently, I've been pretty busy lately with school trips and drivers Ed. I also maybe have been procrastinating and playing video games. I'm working on new chapters right now and I'll try to drop three at the same time soon to make up for being lazy. That's all, thank you for your time!


End file.
